


Presence

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [33]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, it's hard not to see Yuugi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted July 18, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/111818.html).  
> Challenge Name and Number: #044, Invisible

Every now and then, they see him talking to himself.

They think that's strange.

And while they see a weirdo with crazy hair and awkward jewelry - they actually see him now.

Not too long ago, they hardly noticed that he was there.

He was a friendless midget that no one paid attention to - except to collect lunch money from or to make sure that he was chosen last in a line-up.

She was the first to see him, to stand up for him, to affirm his presence in the world.

Then he got friends, then he got confidence.

Now, it's hard not to see him.

Everyone's seen Yuugi Motou, King of Games.


End file.
